ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Blood
Story Yami, Luna and Ishizu are in the elevator, all of them being sleepy. The elevator is playing heavy metal music, irritating Ishizu. Ishizu: What is it with this music? Yami: I like this elevator. Never know what you’re going to hear next. The group arrive back in the penthouse, when two adults are waiting for them. The male is wearing a suit with short grey hair, and the female is wearing an extravagant dress, with long green hair. Luna: Mom? Dad! Luna runs in, hugging her mom, who bends down to hug her. Ishizu: (In shock) Mr. and Mrs. Muto. I, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Yami stands in the doorway, slightly obscured by shadows. Mr. Muto: It had been all over the news, the recent attack of those savage half-breeds! Mrs. Muto: And that’s when we saw it! Luna was there, on TV, during the incident! Ishizu, what on Earth were you doing there? Ishizu: Well, Yami: They were helping me. Mr. and Mrs. Muto are shocked, as Yami steps into the room. They spot his criminal marks, as Mrs. Muto screams! Mrs. Muto: An Easterner! In our house! Please don’t hurt us! Luna: Mom, it’s okay. This is our friend, Yami. Mr. Muto: Friends, with an Easterner! Honey, haven’t I taught you how dangerous those Easterners and half-breeds could be? Luna: Don’t call them that! They don’t like that! Mr. Muto: I don’t care what they like! You are to stay away from them! And that goes for your brother as well. Where is he? Ishizu: Oh, I thought that you had received my message. He received a scholarship to Cyber Tech Academy, for his advance skills in robotics. Mrs. Muto: And you just let him leave his sister all alone with this criminal?! Luna: He’s not a criminal! He’s a hero! He’s saved this city so many… Mr. Muto: Watch your attitude, young lady! And you! (He points at Yami) Get out of our house, or I’ll call the cops on you! Yami: Fine. I didn’t want to stay here with such old fashioned thinkers. Ishizu, Luna. Yami turns, and walks out the door. Mr. Muto: (Lightly) Actually, you can stay. Yami turns back, bewildered by Mr. Muto’s statement, along with his and Mrs. Muto’s enlightened faces. Mrs. Muto: Yes. Stay. We see how much you mean to Luna. Yami looks down at Luna, who’s hiding her face. Yami: I appreciate the effort, Luna. But you can’t just force your ideals on them. They have to be convinced. Luna: But! Yami: I’m working on changing the attitude of society towards hybrids and Easterners. I recognize that I won’t be able to convince those raised in the old ways to this new ideal. Take care. I’ll try to visit. Yami closes the door behind him, leaving Luna in tears. She falls to her knees, Ishizu going to comfort her. Mr. and Mrs. Muto return to their senses, confused on what happened. Mr. Muto: Huh? Mrs. Muto: Luna! What’s wrong? Did that monster threaten you? Luna: No, he didn’t! You just threw out one of my closest friends! Luna runs off, going into her room and slamming the door behind her. Aster: Bro, that’s rough. Yami is at Aster’s mini-mansion, with Mindy bringing them tea. She joins them afterwards. Skurd: Certainly, you had fathomed that their parents may not have shared their children’s views. Yami: You’d think so. Now I’m without a place to live. I can’t go back to the East. Too many enemies. Mindy: Oh, well that’s easy enough! We’ll let you use our spare room! Aster: We will? Mindy: We will. Yami has saved us plenty of times, and we can’t just throw him out. Aster: Do you know how hard I’ve had to work to afford this? Mindy: I do. I manage your checkbooks, arrange your calendars, and set up your events. You earn your money from making appearances at events and parties. Aster: But before that, I worked as a high end mercenary. If you’re going to live here, Yami, I’m going to have to charge you rent. Yami: Seriously? Aster: Yeah. That being said, I know a guy who’s an agent. He could easily get you gigs for hire. Yami: I’m not going to perform for 5 year olds. Aster: As I don’t expect you to. However, The D is in contact with plenty of powerful people. He could get you good work. Mindy: Oh, we’re talking about The D again. Yami: Who? Mindy: His foster father. He hasn’t stopped talking about him since they met up again a few days ago. Aster: He is the best! Greatest man I’ve ever known! Yami: (Sighs) You know what? Fine. Get me in touch with this guy. Aster: Whoo! You won’t be disappointed, Yami! I guarantee! End Scene Yami stands in front of Kaiba Corp, glaring at it with frustration. The D is in a car, driving off before Yami got the chance to get back in. Yami: Oh, I’m so going to have a talking with “The D” once this is over. Yami walks into Kaiba Corp, going to the receptionist’s desk. He is on a video monitor, played live in the conference room. Noah is there, along with Jagger and his brother Slade, who is wearing a suit, and has black hair and a beard going around his jawline. Jagger: What is that runt doing here? Thinking that he can just waltz into Kaiba Corp like that. Slade: He has every right to. He was apparently contacted by Professor Banner, who seeks assistance for his, condition. Noah: I’m not surprised that he wants to reverse his condition. He hasn’t been working on anything else afterwards. However, we can use this to our advantage. Get ahold of Dr. Zigzag and Chazz. Yami goes down the elevator, and arrives in Professor Banner’s lab. He spots Camula locked to the slab in the corner, looking around lazily and weakly. Camula: Well, well. Look who finally decides to make an appearance. Yami: Camula. I thought you disappeared after the Diagon incident. I guess this has been where you’ve been hiding. Camula: Hiding, ha. Very funny. They’ve been experimenting on me, trying to unlock the secrets of my immortality. I almost got out, and I left my mark on that one. Yami turns, seeing Professor Banner sitting in a chair, having aged extremely since the incident with Roman. His hair is white and falling out, his veins are pulsing out, and his skin is severely wrinkled. Banner struggles to sit up and stand, as Yami goes over to him, forcing him back down. Yami: Easy. I assume that you’re Banner. Banner: (Hoarsely) Yami. You came. I knew reaching out would work. Yami: Yeah. Definetely thank The D for that. She bit you? Banner: Drained my energy, as well as exchanging some of her DNA into me. My body has reacted most hostilely, rejecting the rapidly multiplying infection. Yami: What do you think I can do? Banner: You used a form, in the latest incident, that reversed the damage to the city. Yami: Clockwork Angel. I don’t know if it’ll fix you like that. But I am willing to give it a try. Yami draws two cards, then puts them back, searching for the ones for the fusion. Yami places the cards on the blades, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. Clockwork Angel: Now, I’ll need you to relax, Professor Banner. Clockwork Angel begins singing, the bell ringing and resonating through the lab. Clockwork Angel: Imisa (Bell rings) nakikega (Bell rings) nonawot (Bell rings) orokoku (Bell rings) moroda (Bell rings) metemotowikot (Bell rings) uaerufe (Bell rings) totetiara (Bell rings) howimay (Bell rings) odi (Bell rings) hciuo (Bell rings) mami (Bell rings). Banner’s body glows, as time travels backwards on it, it reversing back to its original state. However, it isn’t reversed all the way, as Banner’s body is still in a state after being bitten. Clockwork Angel: Imisa (Bell rings) nakikega (Bell rings) nonawot (Bell rings) orokoku (Bell rings) moroda (Bell rings) metemotowikot (Bell rings) uaerufe (Bell rings) totetiara (Bell rings) howimay (Bell rings) odi (Bell rings) hciuo (Bell rings) mami (Bell rings). Banner is completely reverted to normal, as he stands, smiling profusely. Banner: Thank you! Thank you Yami! I am finally healed! Camula: Yes. Thank you. So am I. Camula, now restored to full strength as well, breaks free from her restraints. She flies forward, and kicks Clockwork Angel to the ground, his ringing echoing through the lab. Clockwork Angel reverts, Yami activating the Dueltrix. Camula: Even if Master Dartz is gone, I will still snuff the life out of you. Camula lunges to bite Yami, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. He turns into Worst Foo, as Camula bites into him, her fangs unable to pierce his body. Professor Banner runs out of the lab to get help. Camula: Bah! Camula kicks Worst Foo away, him flipping and landing on his feet. Worst Foo: Nice try. But I’m more than prepared to fight you. Worst Foo leaps and spin kicks at Camula, who swats him back, sending him into the wall. Worst Foo gets out, as he goes for a hoof thrust, palm glowing with mana. Camula dodges with ease, as she spits a Corruptula at him. Worst Foo deflects it, as Camula lunges at him. Worst Foo jumps up and then jumps off Camula’s head, grabbing onto a light fixture above. Camula soars up, slamming Worst Foo into the ceiling and then throwing him to the ground, him squeaking with each impact. Worst Foo: That it? I can do this all day. The door opens, as X-Head Cannon enters. It fires cannon laser blasts from its duel cannons, them blowing Camula back. Worst Foo takes a battle stance facing X-Head Cannon, when its eyes lights up. It motions its hands to signal to follow, Worst Foo nodding. Worst Foo: Oh, good! The calvary’s arrived! You’ll be locked up once again! Camula: No! I will never be locked up again! Camula lunges at Worst Foo, as he flips back, landing on X-Head Cannon’s base, as it floats backwards, out the door and down the hall. Camula gives chase, X-Head Cannon firing laser blasts at her. Camula persists through, as X-Head Cannon goes into a dome shaped room. Camula enters after them, as the door closes behind them. Steel enforced walls lower themselves down from the ceiling, encasing all the walls, leaving no openings. The only possible exit is a window surveying into the room, where Dr. Zigzag and Chazz are watching the event. Zigzag: Superb! We successfully prevented the test subject from escaping! Chazz: Begin initiating formation XYZ. A garage door opens into a storage room, where Y-Dragon Head and a scorpion like tank, Z-Metal Tank, comes out. There are scraps in the room, resembling a tiger and a tank. The XYZ robots merge together, X on top, Y in the middle and Z on bottom. Chazz: XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Initiating test battle. Disable target. XYZ-Dragon Cannon opens two cannons from the tank base, and fires five energy streams which combine into one at Camula and Worst Foo. Camula dodges to one side, Worst Foo to the other side. Worst Foo: Okay, which one of us is the target? Me or her? The X top turns after Camula, firing more shots after her. Worst Foo backs up towards the garage, and reverts. He looks in, seeing the scraps. Yami: Hm. If I could increase the potency of that electromagnetic fusion, Yami inspects the scraps left in the garage, as Chazz snickers. Chazz: All according to plan. Zigzag: How so? We had no idea this was going to happen until Banner told us what was happening. Chazz: Let’s just say this is what makes me a genius. Yami: By having me finish your inventions? Hardly genius worthy. Chazz freaks, as Yami looks up. Yami: The speaker’s on. Chazz: Oh. Yami: Let’s go for, Battle Rigg! Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. He transforms into Battle Rigg, as he mutters to himself. Battle Rigg: It looks like they’re assembled enough to comprehend the intended design. Now, if I connect this here and that there. Battle Rigg’s tails start spinning, as he works frantically. Camula upper kicks XYZ-Dragon Cannon, it skidding back on tank wheels. She spots Battle Rigg working, scoffing at him. Camula: I don’t think so. Camula lands by Battle Rigg, her eyes filling with swirls. Battle Rigg looks into her eyes for a moment, then punches her in the face, her flinching back. Camula: Agh! You insolent! Battle Rigg: Quiet! You’re ruining my concentration! Battle Rigg dashes off, climbing up and down XYZ-Dragon Cannon, re-wiring certain parts and features. Battle Rigg hops off, looking up at the window. Battle Rigg: Now! Go now! Chazz initiates a fusion features, as all five robots break off into parts, converging together. X-Head Cannon’s body becomes the main central body, its cannons sticking forward, and the shoulder pads there. The hands are grabbing onto Z-Metal Tank’s claw like appendages, which form as the arms. Y-Dragon heads serves as the mid drift area, with its wings on the back. V-Tiger Jet forms pieces of the armor including a helmet for the head, shoulder pads and feet. W-Wing Catapult has broken into two long sections to serve as legs. Chazz: At last! My final vision! Meet VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon! Chazz laughs manically, as everyone stares at him. Camula: Bah! Big deal. Camula flies up towards the window, as VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon flies up in her path, spiking her down to the ground with its arms. Camula hits the ground, and goes to glide off, but is stepped on. Camula struggles to lift the increased weight robot. All the energy of the robot is channeled into the chest cannons, as it fires a condensed blast, tearing through Camula. It lifts its foot off her, Camula unable to move. Chazz: Test run has been successful. Now, to eliminate Yami, just like Mr. Kaiba requested. Battle Rigg: Oh, I so saw that coming! That’s why! Battle Rigg reverts. Yami: I’m in no position to fight it! Drat! VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon fires a laser blast, as Yami takes off running. He draws two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: This better work! I fuse Toepick with Whampire! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes on Whampire’s body shape, which is expanded and made a bit chunky by Toepick’s weight. He wears black pants, but has Toepick’s green and yellow skin. He wears Toepick’s helmet over his head, though slimmed down and fitted to Whampire’s head, being more of a triangle shape. He has chains wrapping all around his upper torso, pinning his arms crossed to his chest like if wearing a straightjacket. Toepire: Toepire! Is that really a decent name? Not sure if I like it too much. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon fires a laser blast, as Toepire leaps over it, soaring into the air as if weightless. Toepire: And here I thought I’d be more of a heavyweight! Toepire comes crashing down, foot jammed into VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon’s shoulder. He pushes and flips off, as it swipes an arm at him, Toepire grabbing on with his feet, then swings around underneath it to back flip into its face, kicking it hard. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon stumbles, but recovers, the dragon head firing a laser. Toepire lands on the ground, and takes the laser, being knocked back. Toepire: Not yet. Just need to move it backwards a bit more. Toepire leaps at VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, ramming it in the chest. It skids back and crashes into the wall, right by the window where Chazz and Dr. Zigzag are observing from. Zigzag: Egads! Looks like the ultimate all powerful fusion robot that Mr. Kaiba hired you for isn’t that ultimate or all powerful! Chazz: Shut up! He may have survived a low level laser, but how about our most extreme attack?! VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon aims its cannons at Toepire, as his helmet hisses, opening up. Toepire: Look into my eyes. The sound of blood draining and petrified screams echo the room, as Chazz, Dr. Zigzag and the robot all stare at Toepire’s revealed face. The humans turn white as a sheet, while the robot begins to spark. It begins firing lasers in all directions, being unable to lock onto a target. It releases lasers from all points on its body, until it powers down, falling and crashing right down at Toepire’s feet. Toepire’s mask closes, as he reverts. Yami: The door. Chazz and Dr. Zigzag stay in placed, horrified by what they just witnessed. Chazz moved his arm obediently, as he deactivates the security holdings. The metal walls retract, as the doorway opens. Yami grabs Camula, dragging her. End Scene Outside Kaiba Corp, Detective Trudge is getting a report from Yami, as several guards strap Camula up in a straightjacket and pin her to a slab, putting her in the back of a prisoner transport vehicle. Yami: I don’t think she’ll take that just lying down. She’d been restrained by Noah for quite some time. Trudge: With some luck, we’ll get her moving again. We’re taking Noah and his team in for questioning, but at the moment, it doesn’t look like they’ll be charged. Yami: You’re kidding. Trudge: They can claim self-defense for her escape, can deny her existence there before this, and get off on a technically on “Experimenting on humans” charge by stating she’s a hybrid. It’s a grey area, and I think they’ll suffer no damage. That Slade guy they have is a top-notch lawyer. Yami: Figures. Noah and Slade are heading to a limo, as The D runs up. He comes up past the transport truck, his eyes shifting to catch sight of Camula as he passes. D: I heard that the job went south? Yami: Oh, yeah. I go inside Kaiba Corp, and they try to kill me right off the bat! Banner still said he will pay me. D: Unlikely. You were technically hired by Kaiba Corp, and with the prisoner break, they could claim you didn’t do your job. Yami: You mean this entire thing was a waste of time?! D, you are officially fired! Yami storms off, leaving D and Trudge. Trudge moves on as well, as D watches the transport truck pull out. D: Not a waste for me, at least. The transport truck is on its way to the Facility, the police officers casually driving. They turn down an alleyway, as a stray dog walks onto the road. They come to a stop, frustrated. Driver: Oh, seriously? Why not just stop right in the middle of the road, why don’t cha?! Guard: It’s just a hungry dog. I’ll see if I can chase it off. The guard gets out of the passenger’s seat, as he motions to the dog. Guard: Hey! Skedaddle! Get outta here! Driver: Who uses the word “skedaddle?” An ultra sonic whistle occurs, as the dog snarls at the guard. It charges at him, and bites into his leg. Guard: Aaahh! Get it off, get it off! The driver gets out of the car, going to try and tug the dog off the guard’s leg. Then, a bazooka shoots out of the shadows and goes into the cabin by the open passenger door, exploding inside it and the shockwave taking the guards out. Greiger comes out of the shadows, along with another man, Trapper. He wears a beige green jacket and pants, with a white undershirt. His skin is a faint shade of turquoise, with three criminal markers on his forehead, going towards his nose. He has a goatee, and gills on his neck. Trapper: Prey hardly worth the two of us. I could’ve taken them out by my lonesome. Trapper whistles, as the stray dog, now limping slightly from the explosion wave, responds and hobbles over. Trapper kicks the dog away as it gets close, as he laughs at it. Trapper: So stupid! Greiger: Come on. There’s actually a job for us to do. Greiger goes around to the back, and puts a charge on the door, walking back. The charge explodes, blowing the handle and lock off, the doors swaying open. There are guards in the back, who point their guns at him. Guard: Freeze! Trapper swoops in, throwing knives at them. The guards are hit, dropping to the ground, one impaled in the heart. Trapper walks in, pulling the knife out of that one and licking the blood off. He then cuts the straightjacket off Camula, who stands, rubbing her wrists as she stares the men down. Camula: Thank you, my brave rescuers. You’ll make fine pets for me. D: Actually, they won’t. D teleports in, startling Camula. D: You work for us now. Characters * Yami * Luna * Ishizu Ishtar * Mr. Muto * Mrs. Muto * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Mindy * Professor Banner * Officer Trudge Villains * Noah Kaiba * Jagger Princeton * Slade Princeton * Chazz Princeton ** X-Head Cannon ** Y-Dragon Head ** Z-Metal Tank ** V-Tiger Jet ** W-Wing Catapult ** VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon * Dr. Zigzag * Camula * The D * Greiger * Trapper Aliens Used * Clockwork Angel * Worst Foo * Battle Rigg * Toepire (first appearance) Trivia * The title "Old Blood" is based off Luna's parents being from the generation that hates hybrids. ** It also references Camula having lived for milennia. ** It is also a play on a previous episode New Blood. * The original episode name was going to be Amneal, Banner's alter ego, to reference more of a focus on him. The name changed when the episode idea changed. * Luna's parents debuted earlier than originally intended. They were originally supposed to debut in the following episode. * Luna's family name is revealed to be Muto, based off Yugi Muto, since Yugi doesn't appear in this series. ** It is pronounced "Moo-to", to have it sound similar to "mutant." * This episode reveals that Noah has hired all the Princeton brothers. * Banner's condition caused by Camula has been reversed. * The D recruits Camula into his gang. * It's revealed that Greiger is out of prison. * Trapper is part Zaroffian, Khyber's species. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: The D Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Family Struggle Arc